Follow You In The Dark
by Incohatus
Summary: Seeking perfection is not really an easy task, especially when you have to face your fears. Oneshot. Mitsumei.


A/N: This is my first take at oneshot writing by the way. Any constructive criticism is appreciated. :)

Ace Attorney is owned by Capcom.

* * *

There are few imperfections lurking around the von Karma manor. The so-called reign of terror tyranny is one of the evident sights to consider as how the bloodline wanted to hold its roots together so desperately to be perfect in everything, but in the cost of pieces falling apart.

Along with the play, his heir, trying and learning to be how he had become but he didn't trust her anymore, and there's the lost, whom he had welcomed its helpless matter for himself. The perfect tool he needed. Coming from his mighty nemesis, who received the downfall first before his new heir's eyes.

He believed he rotted away. Not knowing what he had planned for his new heir.

It was raining, he thought. A dim smile appearing on his proud yet smug face. His nemesis probably cried as he saw how helpless he were as was his son. Slowly getting erased from the history of present.

The rain was like music to his ears. And it gets better as it shouts through the thunderous claps of lightning. Like his spirit shouting in pain as he shot him dead...

... but not on his two figures of perfection at hand.

* * *

Kra-kow!

Hands were trembling as it clenched together against the soft pillow, turning into white. The little Franziska was frightened at the lightning's shout against the stormy weather outside. The lamp on the nightstand illuminating only the portion of the room itself, leaving dark edges on some corners.

She felt the urge of going out of her lonesome. She had to push all of her fright away, but how?

* * *

The distant Library. The place untouched by noise. The pitter-patter of the rain drops making small sounds as it meets the window pane. The candle giving off a radiant aura of faint light. No one was present, except him.

The page fluttered as it gets flipped over. The paper felt smooth, but the edges seem to discolor due to the age itself. But it was not enough to dull its contents yet.

He sat there, focused on the book he was reading. Until...

Creeeaaakkk...

He turned to the door making that disturbance. He saw a small figure emerging from it, closing it back up, silencing everything in the Library. He was confused. She was supposed to be sleeping now. He quickly closed the book, creating a thud between two pages, and walked hastily at her. Concern was present in his face.

"Franziska, you're supposed to be sleeping now." He spoke in a somewhat loud whispering manner, fearing that someone could hear them.

Franziska shook her head. Her knuckles are getting white as she felt fear surging through her like a bolt of the same lightning that frightened her.

"... I can't, Miles." She said hesitantly.

This isn't good. Miles knew they shouldn't be together. It is against the house rules. They were supposed to be rivals, duelling to seek the place in this manor. But even if he strictly follow the rules, he can't help but take a step back from being that. Him and Franziska know this little ordeal, and he shouldn't leave that little agreement just because of some former rules.

He was willing to take it on the edge. He seem to didn't care about the rules this time.

"I guess that can't be helped," He said. "What was it anyway?"

It was a moment of hesitation for Franziska until she pointed the window outside. Dark clouds spouting raindrops against the window pane, and moments later...

Kra-kow!

She flinched at the lightning's constant uproar. She felt that standing here and doing nothing would only fare worse for her own condition so she went to the table and leaned her head against her arms. Fortunately, Miles caught what she was trying to say. The lightning strike was like nothing for him, he could hear how it would have it hit against the skies harshly without worries. But even doing so, the disturbing crackle of that event leave Franziska certainly not on the same boat as he is.

It almost reminded him of how he dealt with those recurring nightmares with his Father and the gunshot alone. A former reflection of his weakness.

(We should get out of here...) He thought.

"Franziska, we're--" He tapped his one finger against her, but she emitted no response. He sighed in relief at that.

(At least she didn't have to hear the lightning no more.)

After saying that to himself, he went over to the light switch, turning it off with a flick, and he blew off the candle's flame sitting on the table, with the book he was reading earlier stacked neatly aside from a row of other books where he got it.

The whole Library was neat once more like it was before. Engulfed in darkness as Miles turned the lights off. He opened the door, revealing a faint mist of light outside the Library. He then walked back to the table, picking up the unconscious Franziska in his arms, and gently walked towards the door. He pushed it for a bit, slowly closing itself as he walked past it, and onto towards the staircase.

* * *

A mere moments later, Franziska woke up in a start.

But she felt something different other than the blanket she could clearly see.

She felt two arms wrapped around, almost in a protective manner over some threat that may come. And then beside her was a warm gust of air, brushing against her face. She shifted her head on one side, seeing Miles in his slumber.

(... Didn't he said he couldn't go to sleep because of some nightmare?)

Despite that questioning, she seem to realize that she kind of repay him for having the same company she needed down at the Library. He was practically sleeping in content, not even a single shred of nightfuel made it across his expressions. There only stood how he laid calmly. On some miraculous event, his nightmares go away just for a while.

And then suddenly, she remembered the house rules. It struck her again and she had to get out of here.

As she made movements to untangle herself, however, it didn't go well.

"... Don't go yet..."

His arms stiffened. She looked back again, seeing Miles half-awake, staring at her evenly. In response to her movements, he pulled her closer to him.

"But if Papa finds us, he'll--"

Miles pressed his one finger against her lips, hindering the explanation further.

"Not when I'm around." He said rather stiff. "I don't care if he finds us. He will get through me first before he could even lay an another punishment on you."

Franziska felt rather helpless. "Isn't it against our own rules?"

"Equivalent exchange? No, I will leave that aside even if it meant on stepping up between him and you." He used his one hand to brush her hair, wanting to assure her that it would be fine. "I made up my mind on this, Franziska. Don't get caught up with the wrong thought. It's fine."

After a brief moment, Miles shifted his arms again, causing Franziska to get startled. For a bit, at least. She could still hear the stormy rain outside, and then the lightning threw an another disturbance, prompting her to inch closer to him. Miles could only chuckle a bit at her.

"I thought it would happen again." He said with a smile. "Perhaps we have two common imperfections that made us perfect, after all."

"... What?" Franziska was lost in confusion.

"We have fears." He started. "But in each and every one in it, we could see how that comes in. Like whenever you despise the lightning, you remind me of how I looked when I dealt with my own nightmares. Its a perfect reflection."

Franziska yanked the blanket upwards, covering her head with it. "Shut up. Were different, and that's probably coincidence, even if you try to plot that on a Cartesian plane."

Miles laughed at her lightly. "I never thought you'd take mathematics for an impossibility."

Under the blanket, he could feel small bursts of jabs against his chest. "Come on, Franziska, stop it..." He was trying to hold his laughter.

(Curses... I hated this...) He thought.

"Well who started it?!" She asked, her voice muffled. "You did! That's why I should punish you for that." Her fingers weaved into work.

Unable to hold it any longer, Miles got a pillow and covered it against his face, releasing all of his noise there with no traces of loud remarks. As his body trembled, Franziska sprouted out of the blanket, grinning at him victoriously.

"Come on, let's sleep..." He yawned. "... it's late already."

"I guess." She nodded and turned to one side, facing him away. And then again, she felt his arms encircle her, and his chin touching her head. She didn't mind it, as she was already tired to notice it, her sleep taking over quickly.

Miles felt like he was in a dream already. The trance felt like it was not the Franziska he used to compete with. He wanted the dark to just come over, cover them limitlessly in disguise. He wanted to never go out in the morning next day, with the death's eyes seemingly watching them in endless rhythm. But he couldn't do anything about it. It was a part of living.

Nonetheless, he was still grateful. He can't be a chooser in a hell's maze, however, at least there was Franziska to accompany him. Knowing that just now, he felt the nightmares go away just for a while under her presence.

Probably he was alone to deal it on his own. That's why it didn't go away...

... But this has to be secret, no doubt. He didn't want to lose her. That he was depending on her to fend off his nightmare on his own.

(I don't want to be alone again...) He closed his eyes. (... not when I have to suffer alone without her. She is all I have in this hell.)

But the truth will come and make itself known. That would be that 'someday' he feared...


End file.
